Kim Carett
This tribute belongs to Meoryou. Please do not use this tribute without their permission. Information Name: Kim Carett District: 8 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Kim is''' confusing''' at times, as she mostly talks about stuff in her day dreams. She is imaginative, and loves to think, rather than being with people. This makes her anti social, '''and very '''unlikable. Appearance (description): wavy, brown hair that goes up to her stomach, pale skin, and brown eyes. Height: 5'7 Weapon(s): Knife, Sword Strengths: Fast, good jumper Weaknesses: Her brain damage, not strong (when consious) Fear(s): Blacking out, being flirted with Bloodbath Strategy: Will go if alliance does, otherwise no. If she goes, she will grab things only on the ground surrounding ''the cornucopia, not inside. She will fight only if she has to. Alliance: Any alliance who requests her, otherwise alone Back-story: Kim was born on the 3rd of March, at Paulindale Hospital in room 38C, to two loving parents. Or, that was how it seemed. To the public, Meloney and Carl Carett were two amazing parents who loved their daughter more than anything. Unfortunatley, at home, they were not. Away from the crowd, they were cruel, neglectful, and, at times, abusive. They would bring her self esteem down, and beat her when she did something wrong. And when they weren't being bad parents, they were neglecting to be parents at all. The reason they were trying to keep the good-parents image, and why they needed to have that image in the first place, was because they were famous in all of the district, and some of the capitol, for inventing an amazing system for the factories to use. In simpler words, they were rich. They knew if they were exposed as abusive, they would lose all their money. That wasn't a problem, however. Kim said nothing. She spent anytime she wasn't at school in her room, daydreaming. She would spend hours just thinking and pretending she was in a place where parents don't beat you, or kids don't die from other kids. As she did this, she would feel so much better. One day, when Kim was fourteen, Meloney's laptop went missing. It had her email drafts she was going to send, which would go to factories, with more systems to help them. This would make them even more rich, and the Caretts, who were greedy, were dying for this to happen. They could've blamed one of the ten maids, or the butler, or the head chef, or one of the other five assistant chefs, or one of the ten waiters, or one of the three drivers, but instead they blamed Kim. They barged in there furiously, demanding for an apology and the laptop, but when they had finished tearing apart her room looking for it, and found absolutely nothing, they stubbornly thought she had given, or sold it, to someone. They beat her too hard that night, non-stop for countless hours, even when she had fallen unconsious. They couldn't leave her like that, so they took her to the hospital and said that she had been jumped. They did the best they could, and she lived, but they couldn't help the fact that she had recieved brain damage, and a bad sum of it, too. At first, they didn't know about it. They first found out on a Saturday night. The whole family had been invited to a party at another rich family's house, The Banks. Kim mostly went around, enjoying the view, eating, drinking. She then saw the son of the Banks, who was her age, whom she remembered was named Matthew. He was waving her over, and so she got sucked into a conversation with him. "So, havin' fun?" "Yeah, you?" She said, causually, trying not to sound nervous. "Yup. Hey, you wanna dance?" He asked, flirty. "Sur-" She then felt a feeling, she wasn't sure what it was at the time, but she would later realize that it was the feeling of her body being taken over. "Sure." She said, trying to shake it off. They went over to the dance floor. But just as her hands touched his, she blacked out. She woke up in a prison cell. She looked around. "Confused, aren't ya?" She turned to see a cop looking at her. "What's going on? Why am I here?" "You're here because you killed a man." "''What?" ''She gasped. How was that possible? He chuckled. "See, remember how you got jumped?" She hesitated. She then remembered that was the lie for that awful beating her parents gave her. "Yeah." "The guys who got you did more permanent damage than we thought... on your brain." "What do you mean?" "The doctors checked you out, and found something wrong with you. They said it's happened to people before, and it's always unnatural. These people, like you, blackout, but you people don't faint. Your brain takes over, and does terrible stuff." He takes a sip of his water, "They kill, destroy, stuff like that, many of those things at a time. Can't be tamed, can't be stopped. It stops when it wants to stop, showing no mercy. The person usually wakes up a couple hours after it stops." "Oh my god, what'd I do?" She already knew one thing, but who did she kill? He rolled over a TV, and inserted a tape. "This is a security video from their house, but with color and sound." Kim watched as she saw herself, about to dance with Matthew, but then, it showed her grabbing his neck, and pushing him down. She took a nearby coat hanger, and started beating him with it, until he was a mush of red and his suit was all teared. He was dead. People were screaming, crying, and backing away. The blackout Kim started breaking things, screeching, as people evacuated. She didn't stop until the whole building was destroyed. The TV went dark. It was over. Kim started sobbing. ''No, no, no! ''She thought. ''No! "''Kim, you're not going to jail." She looked up, relieved. He looked down. "You're going ''here." '' He handed her a brochure for a Physcriatric Hosptial, called Tammy's Physcriatric Hospital for the Young, where the moto was, ''We'll help you be better, every step of the way! In just a week, she found herself there, and she knew she should be. She had killed someone, she deserved ''worse ''than this. Like jail. But maybe she only was okay with this because no one would hit her there. In just a few days, she found that she liked the hospital. One year later, when she was content with her life in the hospital, and had had only one blackout yet (no one got killed that time) she was reaped. ''No, No, No! ''She thought. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:15 year olds Category:Meoryou's Tributes Games WonCategory:Reaped TITLE: The 777th Hunger Games LINK: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_777th_Hunger_Games WEBSITE: The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki USER: Summer bee 13 KILLS: Sharpe Cindre (2), Catie Oplit (3), (Unofficially, helped, unknown for sure) Lance Heggley (9) Category:Victors